


Please Stay

by Im_not_afraid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And still causes a lot of trouble, Cute babies Luke and Leia, F/F, F/M, In which Anakin does the right thing, Mon mothma becomes chancellor, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Senator friends, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalker Twins, sidious dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_afraid/pseuds/Im_not_afraid
Summary: Padmè Amidala lived through labor and delivered Luke and Leia.Anakin Skywalker died killing Darth Sidious.The galaxy is flipped with two deaths and Padmè can't go on alone.She knows who to rely on though.  They'll always be there.But Satine Kryze will be her constant.





	1. The Hectic Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWalksWithAshla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/gifts).



> So this is a request I received from SheWalksWithAshla from tumblr for some Padmetine. It was originally going to be short, but I just couldn't.

Around the galaxy there was much celebration and much confusion going on.

The Clone Wars were over, but in lieu of that, the Supreme Chancellor, who had turned out to be a Sith lord, died.

Questions could be heard no matter where you were. Who's the new chancellor? What of the prisoners of war? What of the Separatists leaders?

Padme Amidala's head not only was bombarded with those questions, but with much more.

What of her twins? What of her dead husband?

Well, there was not much to do with her husband. He was dead, and Padme had to accept that as fact.

Anakin Skywalker, late Jedi Knight and Senator Padme Amidala's husband, had died killing the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was also Sith lord Sidious.

Amidala now stood in her friend's estate on Coruscant. She looked utterly exhausted. That was expected though, from nineteen hours of labor and attending her husband's funeral. Answering or ignoring important questions.

Why had she married a Jedi, who were supposed to practice celibacy? Was the Jedi the twins' father? When had she married? Did anyone else know?

Amidala, of course, knew the answer to all these questions.

"What are we going to do?" Amidala asked, her brown eyes searching Senator Bail Organa's. He had been a long time friend and supporter of Amidala. He had always given good advice and taken action when needed.

"About what? The Senate? The Separatists? Your children?" Bail asked as he seated her on his couch. Amidala took a deep breath to concentrate on one thing at a time.

"The Senate. Let's start there." She finally said. The Senate was factual. No emotions, or at least, not a lot, just the facts.

"First thing to do is to find a new Supreme Chancellor. Some are thinking that the logical thing is to pass it on to Chairman Mas Ameeda or Advisor Sly Moore. However," Bail sat down next to her, and leaned in close. "Don't tell anybody this, because its unconfirmed, but many are saying that Mon would make a good Chancellor."

"She would. Should she be a candidate, I would vote for her."

"As would I." Bail nodded.

Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, was their close friend, and had been for around five years. She was a calm woman on the outside, but an inner fire of justice was burning within her core, and showed through her blue eyes. She was a peaceful, never wanting war. War hurt the people that she served. War had hurt the galaxy, only benefiting and offering security a minor group. Very few recognized this. Mothma was one of them.

"Now, what of the Separatists?" Amidala said.

"Well, as it turns out, Palpatine, or Sidious rather, was the leader of them, not Dooku."

"But, Palpatine-" Padme began, a distraught look on her face.

"Padme." Bail cut in, sharp. Not sharp enough to hurt, but sharp enough to grab attention and hold it. "Palpatine was no ally of yours. He viewed war as a game, nothing more. He did not care about the lives lost, or the worlds destroyed. He only had himself in mind." Padme nodded, acknowledging it, not for the first time.

"The Jedi are making a full out attack on the leaders, gathered on Mustafar. Except for Grievous, who is on Utapau. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be sent to him personally."

Padme made a mental note to say good-bye to him before he left. Obi-Wan had always been a close friend of hers, and he was her husband's former master.

But what of the Senators? Amidala had friends who were Separatist Senators. They needed the chance to either rejoin the Galatic Republic Senate or get a fair trial.

Mon Mothma would give them that. Mas Ameeda and Sly Moore? Probably not.

"Now, about your twins," Bail was saying.

"Luke and Leia."

"Right, Luke and Leia, you can't raise them on your own."

"Yes, I can." Amidala stubbornly argued. Bail sighed.

Amidala had seen it a lot. A single, widowed mother that raised a lot of children on her own that could remain strong. Amidala could remain strong. She would prove it to the galaxy.

"You're talking about the children of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. They are probably strong in the Force and going to be a hand full. Padme," Bail put a hand on Padme's arm. Brown eyes stared into brown eyes. "Please, don't put your children's wellbeing at risk because of your stubbornness."

Amidala considered what he had said. Yes, the children were going to be hers, stubborn, head-strong, adventurous, angry. They had to be Force-Sensitive if their father was so strong, so future Jedi or at least trained. And there were two of them.

"Very well, Bail. I'll get help." Padme said, a light smile. Bail smiled in return.

"Excellent. Know that Breha and I are willing to help at anytime." Bail said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The next day*

"Oh, Padme, she's beautiful." Breha Organa said as she held little Leia in her arms.

It seemed like everyone was piled in Padme's office. One the long sofa were Padme, Bail and Breha, with Luke and Leia being held. On the next largest couch was Mon Mothma, Senator Ono Farr, and Senator Riyo Chuchi. Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan stood, a bit off to the side of the sofa, examining the scene.

"Thank you, Breha." Padme said as she examined, with a smile, as her twins were being held by the Organas.

"You should let her hair grow out long. I could teach her some Alderaanian braids." Breha said, as she passed the baby onto Ahsoka, who held her.

"Bet you anything that she'll be my Padawan someday." The young Tortugan said to her new master, Obi-Wan. He rolled his eyes.

"What if she doesn't want to be a Jedi?"

"She will." Ahsoka's face faltered briefly. "She's Skyguy's child after all."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said quietly, musing over the death of his close friend.

The two Jedi both considered Anakin. Anakin, who was rash. Anakin, who possessed a bit of anger. Anakin, the guy who could find a snarky comment to pass with either one in a battle. Anakin, who had become as a sibling to the both of them.

Anakin, who had died for all of the Jedi, especially the two he loved the most; Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

Bail's communicator on his wrist went off, upsetting Luke. Obi-Wan swooped in and took Luke in his arms, smiling in spite of himself. Bail nodded a silent thinks and looked at the message he had received.

"The final candidates for Chancellor are in." He finally said. All eyes turned on him.

"Already?" Ahsoka asked. It had just been two dies since the last one died.

"We need a Chancellor if we are to decide what is to be done with the Separatists, the Neutral Worlds, and the army of clones that we have built up." Riyo said in explanation to her friend.

"Who are they?" Ono finally asked.

"Chairman Mas Ameeda."

"No one knows his viewpoints on anything." Riyo said, taking a sip of water from her cup that she held in her hand.

"Indeed." Mon agreed. "For all we know, he could end up as bad as Palpatine."

"No one knows if he knew Palpatine's secret or not." Obi-Wan added.

"That will have to be fixed if we are to avoid the same mistakes that our last Chancellor made." Ono said, looking at Padme. Padme gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"Yes."

"Advisor Sly Moore." Bail gave a name.

"Again, we know little about her." Ahsoka said, giving Leia to Mon, who had put down her water to hold the young baby girl.

"True." Bail nodded, not looking up from his communicator.

"Chances are high she knew of Palpatine's true identity." Mon brought up. Everyone nodded.

"Yes. She spent nearly as much time as Ameeda did with him." Obi-Wan said, handing Luke over to Ono, who looked with joy on the boy.

"Here's a shocking one." Bail said, a look of disdain on his face. "Senator Halle Burtoni."

"If she becomes Chancellor, the war will keep going on." Mon said, struggling to keep her voice low for the baby she held.

"The Republic will suffer more than it already has." Padme nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Not to mention bankruptcy." Bail brought up.

"And, what are her views on the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked, placing a hand on her hip, jutting it out.

"She's probably disgusted with their peacefulness, if anything." Breha said, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't hold it past her." Bail agreed, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Who's the next?" Riyo asked, wanting to not think of Burtoni.

"Well," Bail grinned at this one. "I'm sure we'll all like this one." A pause. "Except herself, that is." He corrected himself.

"It better not be me." Padme grumbled. "I have too much to deal with."

"Don't worry, you're safe." Bail assured her. "Senator Mon Mothma."

All heads turned to Mon.

"No, no, no, no. You're mistaken."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"You'd be great at it."

"No."

"Yes, you would. You hold a respectful view on the Jedi, are peaceful, believe in true democracy, and hold firm faith in the Republic. I would trust you with it."

"With what? Trillions of lives throughout the galaxy?"

"Not only with that, but with the Republic." Ono cut in, turning his blue Rodian eyes onto Mon.

"Please?" Padme begged of her friend. She stood up and gently took Leia out of Mon's arms. "For my children?"

Mon closed her eyes and covered them with a hand. When she removed the hand and looked up, Padme stood above, holding adorable little Leia and smiling.

"All right." A beat. "But I'm their legal godmother."

"Deal."

Padme turned around to head back to her spot when her eyes caught Bail's.

'Who are you going to turn to?' His eyes said, full of concern.

'Don't worry.' Padme's replied as she sat down next to him with a genuinely charming Amidala smile. 'I have an idea who.'


	2. Peace of Mind

Of course Padme really did mean it. She knew who she wanted to turn to for help. So that's why at 2:54 am Galactic Standard Time, she found herself on a transport ship heading towards Mandalore with the twins. At the moment, Luke was sleeping in his carrier in the seat next to her, the one next to the window and Leia was laying her lap, grasping onto Padme's curly hair that was let down. Padme looked out the window and saw the blue streaks of hyperspace whizzing by the ship. She thought of Anakin. She thought of how Anakin loved piloting, of little Anakin podracing. She could see his blond hair and blue eyes shining from a black dirty face, shining after he had won, not knowing that he had won his freedom as well. She remembers seeing him the corner of her ship as she cleaned Artoo, how he looked on at her. She remembers, before that how he asked if she was an angel. She remembers his sharp tone as he told her that he was a person and that was Anakin.

'Yes, Anakin, you were a person.' Padme thinks.

Padme's mind goes back to when Anakin met her again in the first time in about 10 years. He said that she was beautiful. Then, she thought about the start of their romantic relationship on Naboo.

How the five years had flown by.

She misses Anakin's eagerness, his charm. She misses his humor, his sarcastic comments. She misses the moments when she would watch him, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka banter back and forth. She thinks of how much he cared for his droids, Artoo and Threepio, risking others' lives just to get them back. She goes back to how much he cared for her and the babies. How he risked his life for her, how he died for her and the children.

Wiping away a tear that had managed to escape, Padme looked down at her children. Luke looked so much like Anakin with the light hair and the blue eyes. Leia looked like her mother, brown hair and dark eyes. They were both charming really. Leia was the louder of the two, being more vocal, while Luke just tended to fuss in low decibels that could sometimes rarely be heard.

Padme had almost died in labor. In fact, the doctors and nurses said that she was never to made it. Yet, she did. She did it for the children. She did it for Anakin. Anakin had died for the chance that she and the children would live and she was going to honor it by living and raising their children correctly.

'Hope.' A voice rang in her ear. It sounded like Qui-Gon Jinn.

'Hope.' It came again, this time by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

'Hope.' A third time, with the confidence and firmness from Anakin.

'Hope.' A fourth and last time, with multiple voices all at once. It sounded as if there was Bail Organa and Mon Mothma in there, but it was hard to tell.

"Hope." Padme said, tears streamind down her face as she looked down at her now sleeping daughter and son. "Futures are built on hope." Padme closed her eyes, allowing for the long trip to Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever and this is such a short piece too. Hope you like it!


End file.
